Dezumozorlya
Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya is a parasitic entity and the main antagonist of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, its ultimate goal being to assimilate all life. It was originally held in a meteorite until it crashed to Earth and caused it to split. Dezumozorlya's essence became divided between the two earths, and taking one being of each world as its host and transmigrating itself through the host's descendants. It is said that its presence has caused war and famine throughout history. At the start of Abaranger, Lije held the essence of its Dino Earth-counterpart while its inactive Earth-counterpart was held by Mikoto Nakadai. Hosts and Forms Mikoto Nakadai Dezumozorlya's Earth half entered the body of Mikoto, giving him evil tendencies and alienating him from other people. Though he starts off as an ally of the Evoliens, he eventually learns the truth from Ryouga Hakua, prompting him to turn against the Evoliens. Mikoto later tries to kill off the Earth-half, resulting in him being mortally wounded. Disciple of Dawn Lije Lije served as the host of Dezumozorlya's DinoEarth counterpart, having was obtained it through the Tree of Life. When Lije's body could no longer handle his presence, she was grown into Messenger of Dawn Lijewel. Dezumozorlya later transforms her body again when she to defy him out of her love for Mikoto, resulting in her becoming DezumoLijewel. However, he is purged from her body by the five Abarangers using information sent by Mahoro, resulted in Lije reverting back to her infant stage. Destruction Messenger Jannu Dezumozorlya later entered the body of Mahoro/Jannu in order to fuse Mikela and Voffa into DezumoVoorla. DezumoVoorla Dezumozorlya used DezumoVoorla as a host in order to possess Bakurenoh and assimilate Mikoto. Both of these failed resulting DezumoVoorla being destroyed by Mikoto. Invasion Garden Ultimate Form DezumoGevirus Dezumozoryla later used Tree of Life to transfer its primal urges throughout the entire Garden Palace, molding it into its final body, DezumoGevirus. When DezumoGevirus was fatally injured by the Bakuryuu's combined powers, it attempted to take them down with it. However, this was stopped by Abarenoh and MaxOhJa (with Ryouga and Yukito in their respective cockpits) apparently sacrificing themselves, but they managed to survive using Yukito's idea that they couldn't hold on against Dezumozorlya's power, leading them to using Abarenoh to burrow underground. Wicked Life Soldier Armor Dezumogevirus Wicked Life Soldier Armor Dezumogevirus was the result of Dezumozorlya recreating the Cursed Armor using Asuka and Mahoro's fear of it. It battled Mahoro, Asuka, and Ranru Itsuki until it was destroyed by AbareYellow and AbareBlack using the power of their Dino Guts. Trivia *Dezumozorlya's name is a pun on "Zori", the japanesme word for "Paramecium", which is the motif of his first form. See Also *Mesogog - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. *Zelzord - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. *Zeltrax - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. *Omni - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers SPD. Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Leader Category:Evil Creator Category:Big Bads Category:Cult Leaders Category:Possessor Category:Deities Category:Hegemony Category:Fighter Category:Dark Forms Category:Supernatural Category:Genocidal Category:Parasite Category:Aliens Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyers Category:Cataclysm Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Elderly Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Heretics Category:Terrorists Category:Monsters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Oppressors Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genderless Category:Homicidal Category:Game Changer Category:Dark Knights Category:Humanoid Category:Evil from the past Category:Anarchist Category:Master Manipulator Category:One-Man Army Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:Successful Category:Dark Messiah Category:Giant Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Sadists Category:Immortals